Train
by Sol Levine
Summary: Nunca sabrás dónde el destino te puede encontrar. En un tren, por ejemplo. •Viñeta•


**.::. Train .::.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad de la autora, aquí presente.

* * *

_Capítulo único_

**.::.**

El rojo del semáforo cedió a un brillante verde que nos confirió a los peatones, la irrisoria cantidad de 11 segundos para cruzar la avenida en que varios autos se mantuvieron a la expectativa de un pronto arranque y continuar con su camino.

A pesar de que el sol se dejaba asomar después de varios días en que la lluvia hiciera estragos en la ciudad, era una tarde ventosa y la sensación de las traviesas corrientes de aire revoloteándome el cabello me hizo sonreír sin razón alguna.

Entré en la estación del tren, y el hacerlo cuando todavía alumbraba el día, me pareció un escenario inusual. Regularmente cuando me encontraba con mis amigas, terminaba regresando a casa ya cuando había oscurecido. El tiempo nunca alcanzaba para la retórica de Minako o para los datos útiles y anécdotas de Amy. Lita y sus consejos la hacían informalmente la psicóloga del grupo. Yo era como la rara bisagra que embonaba perfectamente en el cuarteto.

Por la hora, los andenes se hallaban casi vacíos, las personas que esperaban abordar el convoy se congregaban en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro. Yo quise avanzar hasta la entrada de los primeros vagones. No esperamos mucho para divisar las luces que centellearon como ojos de gacela en medio del negro túnel, el tren en segundos fue deteniéndose frente a nuestros ojos.

Las puertas se abrieron y la gente se adelantó expectante. Naturalmente di un paso al frente y me detuve en el acto al sentir que mis dos acompañantes hacían similar acción. Mi intención en automático fue ceder el paso.

—Adelante, bella dama. –dijo uno de los jóvenes que al notar mi titubeo, me sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara yo primero.

Un poco torpe, asentí y di las gracias.

Y es hay que aceptar que no es común hoy día escuchar frases galantes como esas por pura amabilidad, sin trasfondo de por medio, por pura cortesía. Fue por eso mismo que mis ojos no evitaron posarse en el muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada amable que iba acompañado de otro de ojos verdes.

Se sentaron frente a mí.

El vagón no iba vacío, pero tampoco es que estuviese tan repleto que no permitiera a los pasajeros tomar asiento. Era un domingo por la tarde, un horario poco transitado en la ciudad.

Extraje un libro de mi bolso y me puse a leer durante el trayecto; sin embargo, a pesar de lo interesante que me pudieran resultar los magníficos idilios creados por **Dickens**, las voces masculinas insistían en entrar en mis oídos, informándome del acontecer de sus vidas y su futuro enmarcado en las próximas 24 horas.

—Piensa, ¿qué harías tú si tienes por un lado la edición conmemorativa de la BBC de los **Beatles**, y por el otro, el regalo de tu novia que no consiste en otra cosa que en un boleto para el concierto de **Justin Bieber**? ¡Es una verdadera encrucijada! Si no le regaló ese boleto llorará, y si no consigo mi amado especial, mi corazón de fan morirá.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta, compra lo de los Beatles.

—¡Pero Usa llorará!

—Compra entonces lo de Bieber.

—¡Son los Beatles, por Dios!

Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa divertida acudió a mis labios por tales exclamaciones; mis ojos se levantaron ligeramente sólo para volverlos a centrar rápidamente en el libro en mis manos. Los ojos verdes del muchacho platinado me habían atrapado mirándoles y quizá, hasta adivinara el motivo de mi diversión. Yo cambié la hoja que leía, sumergiéndome en la lectura como si lo que me causara diversión hubiese estado en las letras plasmadas en ellas y no en el "dilema mortal" del muchacho pelinegro. Aunque para ser sinceros, mi intento no debió ser muy creíble que digamos, pero el platinado pareció dejarlo pasar.

—Lo que sucede es que tú no entiendes el concepto de **capital de riesgo**. Uno debe considerar hasta qué punto está dispuesto a perder en su inversión ante un probable beneficio mayor.

El lindo -_¿yo dije lindo?_\- chico de ojos verdes crispó las cejas por escuchar a su amigo utilizar referentes teóricos de Economía para explicar el estado de su relación amorosa, y terminó por soltar un bufido que pronto se convirtió en una risa incrédula. Seguramente ya estaba a acostumbrado a ese tipo de alusiones por parte del pelinegro.

—¿Consideras a tu novia una inversión? Eso es tan anti-romántico.

Y entonces se carcajeó. Y fue un sonido ronco, suave, cínico. Hermoso.

—Claro, búrlate lo que quieras. Jamás lo entenderías porque tú no tienes una novia.

Y el dulce sonido cesó. El platinado ante la venganza de su amigo, dejó de reír, y yo en cambio sonreí en su lugar. No pude evitarlo, ellos eran tan graciosos.

—¿Ves? Hasta ella se ríe.

Alcé los ojos ante la alusión, y me di cuenta que los dos me miraban curiosos, igual que como se mira a un intruso en pleno desarrollo de un conclave secreto. De inmediato regresé la vista a la lectura del señor **Dickens** y me hice la loca. Cosa que por lo que pude darme cuenta al escuchar la mezcla de sus risas, no funcionó. Seguramente ellos pensaban que era toda una chismosa por meterme en conversaciones ajenas.

—¿O usted qué preferiría, señorita? ¿Una entrada para Justin Bieber, o una edición conmemorativa y _limitada_ de The Beatles? Tenga la libertad de opinar en el asunto.

Me di cuenta que se me dirigía a mí, cuando escuché carraspear a una señora mayor que se hallaba sentada como a dos lugares a la derecha, y claro, también al hecho de que aparte de ella y de los muchachos frente mío, yo era la única a la que podía adjudicársele el título de señorita.

Volví a alzar la mirada y la fijé en los ojos zafiros que me observaban de lo más divertidos. Por su parte, el chico de cabellos plata negaba con la cabeza, no sabría decir si avergonzado por su necedad, idiotez o atrevimiento. Pestañeé, no sabiendo si contestar o no. Ellos eran un par de desconocidos, ¿por qué habría yo de meterme en cosas que no me importaban?

—No me gustan mucho los Beatles. –resolví y mi atención se enfocó nuevamente en la página 76 de mi libro.

El aire se tornó sofocante y el silencio sepulcral que dominó el vagón fue el marco perfecto para percibir los roces que las enormes ruedas de metal surcaban sobre los rieles. Por alguna razón me sentí intimidada y ninguna de las letras que iba leyendo logró entrar a mi entendimiento. Sentía la sensación de haber dicho algo impropio.

—_Excuse me?_

—Seiya… -le detuvo el de ojos verdes, y así supe el nombre del sujeto que comenzaba a atemorizarme.

¿Querría acaso matarme o algo? Su expresión lucía perturbada.

—No le hagas caso, es un loco fan de los Beatles. En su enferma cabeza, lo acabas de insultar. –explicó dirigiéndose a mí y a mi expresión indudablemente asustada.

—Yo no…

Mi balbuceo no hizo más que hacerle sonreír. Y mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse. Otra vez su sonrisa hermosa.

—A mí me aburren después de un rato. –agregó y casi deseé besarlo, de alguna manera estaba intentando zafarme de la bochornosa situación con su raro amigo.

—Ya pídele que sea tu novia y reprime a tu boca de seguir soltando sacrilegios, Yaten. Estas hablando de _mis Beatles_.

Comencé a toser. Nada tan cliché como eso para denotar mi vergüenza súbita. ¿Qué ese tal Seiya no tenía pizca de recato? ¿Cómo siquiera insinuar que su amigo trataba de ligar conmigo? Porque no lo hacía, _right?_

Oh, y su nombre era Yaten.

—Cállate y mejor levántate. En la siguiente bajamos. –desdeñó el ojiverde, incorporándose para asir el pasamanos. Esperó a que su amigo le imitara y lo dejó adelantarse para ir detrás de él.

Devolví los ojos a mi lectura y pestañeé, esperando a que el tren se detuviera y ellos salieran del vagón. Sin prevenirlo, un trozo de papel doblado cayó en medio de mi libro abierto y, al alzar la mirada, solo coexistían el vestigio de un cítrico aroma masculino y la gris estela de sus cabellos.

Mi corazón latió mirando aquel cuadrito moviéndose al capricho del tren que ya había comenzado a andar otra vez, dejando atrás la estación en que mis acompañantes descendieran. Dudaba de su real existencia, pero se movía, se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la página y me sonreía invitándome a tomarlo y abrirlo. A leerlo. ¿Qué seria?

Mis nervios no provocaron otra cosa que cerrar de un movimiento el nada despreciable volumen de "Historia de dos ciudades", y dejar mi ansiedad de devorar el contenido del dichoso papelito para después. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad no soportó bastante y, nada más llegar a casa y deshacerme de las ropas estorbosas –léase chaqueta, jeans y **bra**-, tomé el libro de Dickens y lo hojeé buscando el trozo de hoja mal doblada.

Cayó al piso alegremente, parecía querer escaparse de mis manos. Me incliné para recogerlo y el pecho volvió a palpitarme. ¿Qué y cuándo lo habría escrito? Porque sí había sido _él_, ¿cierto?

Mojé mis labios y me dejé caer en el sillón. Mis dedos torpes desdoblaron el papelito. Una caligrafía apurada brillaba en tinta azul.

Yaten Kou.

No era un número telefónico como me atreví a pensar, era su nombre. ¿Para qué demonios querría yo su nombre? Las probabilidades de toparnos eran prácticamente una en un millón, y en todo caso, saber su nombre seguiría siendo un dato inútil. No es como que en estos días pudieras simplemente ir a la oficina de un detective privado y solicitar la investigación del paradero de un chico lindo que viste en el tren. Eso sería tan… _**freak**_.

Y entonces la luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Si bien hoy en día los detectives eran una cosa de la prehistoria, existía una herramienta de similar utilidad, y que parecía comulgar con la insinuación plasmada en ese papel.

"_¿Y cómo se llama? Si cuentas con su nombre, ya la hiciste, my darling"_, había dicho una vez Minako a Amy, cuando le contó del muchacho que se encargaba a medio tiempo de la Biblioteca de la Facultad.

**Facebook.**

¿Acaso él quería que le contactara por las redes sociales? Mis sospechas fueron corroboradas cuando al teclear tímidamente su nombre en el buscador –juro que mis mejillas ardían-, la pantalla me mostró el banner y la fotografía del usuario que coincidía completamente con el recuerdo revoloteando en mi cabeza. Ojos verdes, cabellos color plata, tez clara, pestañas largas, y esa sonrisa ladeada, breve y cínica.

Su nombre tal y como lo había escrito en el papel.

Yaten Kou. Añadir a mis amigos.

**.::.**

* * *

Hey, there!

Díganme que les gustó, porque si no abandono la pluma para siempre hahaha *just kidding*

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, que yo si lo disfruté un montón. Espero darles lata con mis letras por mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tal les pareció el shoot?

Saluditos de café con chocolate ^o^

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
